Life as We Know It
by 7Seven7
Summary: The SVU version of the film 'Life As We Know It'. I own neither, I love both. Olivia and Elliot love their friends Casey and Lake, but Casey and Lake despise each other. What will happen to bring the two together? it's better than I'm making it sound.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth

A/N: This is he Casey/lake version of the movie 'Life as we know it'

When seven pound 4 ounce Allison Catherine Stabler was born, everyone was overjoyed. He father, Detective Elliot Stabler of Manhattan Special Victims Unit was ecstatic to be a first time parent, as was his wife and partner, Olivia. They were so excited for the godparents to meet Ally, and for the godparents to meet each other.

"I'm telling you," Olivia said as she cradled Ally in the hospital bed, "They'd be perfect for each other"

"Oh, sure" Elliot said, not at all convinced, "Just like Alex was _perfect_ for Fin?"

"Hey, they were great together!"

"Yeah, that ONE date must have been spectacular!"

Just then they heard a knock at the door. Olivia checked her watch. Nine o'clock on the dot. Casey was as punctual as ever.

"Come in" Olivia called.

"Hey!" Casey whispered, as to not wake the baby up.

"Hey" Olivia said to her long time best friend.

"Oh my God, she's amazing!" Casey whispered looking as her goddaughter.

"Yeah, she is" Elliot agreed giving Olivia a sweet look. "We'd let you hold her but this is the first time she's slept, so we're trying not to screw this up"

"Oh that's fine, I-" Casey was cut off by another guest to the room, this one not as quiet as she.

"Hey Mom and Dad!" Chester Lake called out as he busted into the room.

"Shhh!" the whole room called out to him. But it was too late. The room was immediately filled with the screams of a crying baby.

"Um, sorry" lake said, kind of embarrassed.

"Its fine- I knew this bliss couldn't last forever" Olivia said, jokingly. The baby began to settle down in the warmth of her mother's arms as she felt that familiar heartbeat.

"Now that she's settled, may i?" Casey asked with her arms opened and an eager grin on her face.

"Sure" Olivia said as she handed Ally to her godmother. The baby immediately began fussing and screaming. Casey, looking awkward, gave the child back to her mother to bee pacified once again.

"Gee, you're a real wiz with kids, huh, Red?" Lake said in his usual joking, flirtatious manner.

"Oh yeah, because bursting into a newborn's room and shouting was a wonderful start into her life" Casey said with an eye roll.

"Hey, relax. I'm just trying to lighten the mood a little" lake said.

"Don't tell me to relax, I'm perfectly relaxed- and don't call me Red"

Lake immediately turned the charm back on. "I'm sorry; I didn't know what to call you. I don't believe I've had the pleasure" lake said sticking out his hand.

Casey reluctantly shook it. "It's Casey. And I do believe we've had the _pleasure._ We met at the wedding. I was the one whose toast you cut into" she said with a scorn at the un- cherished memory that still irked her.

"I cut into your _toast_? Was this a wedding or breakfast?" he said with a coy smirk.

Casey rolled her eyes and checked her watch. "Hey guys, I have to get to court in 20 minutes, but I'll visit you afterwards, ok?"

After Casey had left, Elliot looked at lake. "'Was_ that breakfast or a wedding_'? Cheesy enough?" Elliot asked.

"Hey, you just jealous you don't have my flirting skills."

"Don't need them" Elliot said with a smile towards his little family. "And besides, Casey Novak isn't the kind for flirting or second chances- and you were kind of a dick at the wedding."

"Oh, that's just Casey. She never lets anyone in at first. She'll come around. But she's pretty cute, huh?" Olivia said. Elliot rolled his eyes at another one of her desperate attempts to get the two of them together.

"Pretty enough to spend the night with, depending on how fast she'll come around and _'let me in' _"Lake said with a wink. "She spit or swallow?" he asked, earning him a slap upside the head from Elliot.

"Neither, she isn't a whore-"

"Like you" Elliot cut in looking at lake.

"Nah, man. When you're a guy it's not being a whore it's being awesome" lake said

"Anyway" Olivia said, once again gaining control of the conversation, "she has some self-respect, unlike the girls you usually hang around with, so be a gentleman and maybe I could set you two up together" Olivia said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes as Elliot once again rolled his.

"No thanks, the one's without any self-respect are more fun" lake said. This time both Elliot and Olivia gave him a smack. "Ouch! Jeese, I was kidding. Set me up with whoever you want" those were the words Olivia was desperate to hear.


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

Casey checked her watch for what seemed to be the billionth time. She was sitting at the bar at the nice restaurant, where she was supposed to be on a date tonight, sipping the same drink she'd been milking for the past hour. She had to face it- he was a no- show. Casey paid for her drink and left the bar. While she was on her way to her car, she saw Lake in his. She walked over to him and knocked on the window.

"Hey" he said casually.

"Where have you been?" Casey asked, frustrated.

"I got here a few minutes ago, but apparently it's one of those places where you need a shirt with a collar"

"Of course you need a collared shirt! This is one of the nicest places in town!"

"Yeah, Olivia said you liked it"

"Well, I would have liked it. Unfortunately, you don't know how to dress. And by the way, you were supposed to come at 7:30, not 9-ish" Casey said as she stormed off. When she got home she noticed a message on the machine. She hoped it was an apology, but it was actually Olivia. Casey pressed the button on her answering machine.

"**You have one new message: **_ Hey Case, its Liv. I was wondering how your date went. I know I'm incorrigible for calling you so early, you're probably still out. Anyway, let me know how it went! Sooner rather than later, please. Ally wants to hear about how perfect her godparents are for each other. Bye- bye."_

Casey groaned. That would be a call she was going to dread. She wasn't looking forward to telling her best friend that her husband's best friend and best man and child's godfather was a complete ass. She decided to wait until morning.

"Oh, Case, I'm sorry! I told him-"

"Olivia it's not your fault" Casey said into the phone.

"Casey, you don't have to give him another chance, but trust me- you two would be perfect for each other. You'll be together some day, I can just feel it"

"Yeah, just like I was perfect for Derek" Casey muttered

"what?" Olivia asked

"Nothing. Hey, I have to go, ok? I'll talk to you later, have fun on your date night."

"Ah, I will! The first one since the baby! Bye- bye"

"Bye" Casey said as she hung up. The last thing she thought of before she fell asleep was that she hoped Olivia would have a great time.

Sorry I know it's short but I have another one coming today! PLEASE REVEW! If you don't I wont post the next one;) I know more reviewers are out there! Thank you to** Kiss the Girl54, Jessica, and lou3174** for reviewing


End file.
